Fiebre de Febrero
by gatito LOL
Summary: Es el 14 de febrero, Rukia tiene que ir a la sociedad de almas. Pero algo extraño sucede ¿Por que todos sus conocidos estan enamorados de ella?. Acaso Ichigo hara frente a tod esto, o los demas enamorados lo evitaran. Advertencia: muchas parejas con Rukia


**Gatito LOL: Feliz 14 de Febrero espero que les guste este fic, si encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas disculpen :3**

**Yoru: La idea original surgió de: perfume para enamorar**

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**Fiebre de Febrero**

Era el 14 de febrero el día del amor y la amistad o de san Valentín. Normalmente los enamorados están juntos. Pero ese día para Rukia no todo era lindo por alguna extraña razón todos sus conocidos hombres actuaban ¿Enamorados de ella? Solo recordaba que...

**Flashback**

**La shinigami se encontraba preparándose para ir a la sociedad de almas **

**-Anda Rukia es solo un poco- dijo Matsumoto con una cara de suplica, la teniente quería que la ojivioleta se probara un nuevo perfume según ella**

**-Matsumoto-san no me gusta mucho los perfumes- respondio Rukia con una gotita **

**-Bien, pero creí que querías sorprender a Ichigo- comento la shinigami para que un sonrojo apareciera en la petit, desde hace un tiempo comenzó a sentir algo especial por su compañero pelinaranja, pero sabía que tal vez él no sintiera lo mismo por ella**

**-Solo utilizare un poco- respondio Rukia para que Rangiku colocara un poco de perfume, ambas debían admitirlo era un delicioso olor a rosas -¡Se me hace tarde!- agrego la ojivioleta para salir corriendo después de agradecer el perfume**

**-Kuchiki Rukia si esto funciona Kurosaki Ichigo caerá ante tus pies- se dijo con una sonrisa, había convencido a Nemu que investigara para crear una pócima de amor en un perfume y la petit era la primera en utilizarlo**

**Fin del flasback**

Después fue a la sociedad de almas por que había surgido un imprevisto así que la mandaron a citar junto al pelinaranja. Rukia se encontraba caminando en dirección a la primera división

-Kuchiki-san ¿le gustaría salir en una cita conmigo?- pregunto Toshiro al verla, por alguna extraña razón la noto más bella de lo que llegó a pensar

-Hitsugaya taicho ¿Lo dice enserió?- pregunto extrañada conocía al capitán pero nunca creyó que le preguntara eso

-Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida Rukia-chan- respondio el shinigami con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Rukia-san al fin la encuentro!- exclamo Shunsui para acercarse a ella con un shumpo y entregarle un ramo de rosas -¡Hoy está más radiante que el sol, déjeme mostrarle!- agrego mientras tomaba con delicadeza su mano y hacia que un las mejillas de la ojivioleta se tiñeran de un rosado rojizo

-Kyoraku, no le moleste- comento Hitsugaya cortante mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante al capitán

-Acaso crees que puedes pedirle a Rukia-san una cita sin nada que desconsiderado- respondio Shunsui con una mirada desafiante solo para crearle una gotita a la shinigami

-Etto, me tengo que ir a la primera división- comento la ojivioleta dando un paso para atrás

-¡Yo te llevo!- corearon los dos capitanes para ver como llegaba otro shinigami y utilizando el shumpo se la llevaba cargando

-¡Nii-sama!- exclamo Rukia al ver como su hermano la cargaba con suavidad y en un instante la llevaba a su destino

-Rukia, hoy te ves...- dijo con su tono frio pero no pudo terminar por un pequeño sonrojo que apareció sin explicación cuando la vio a los ojos

-Kuchiki Byakuya deja en paz a mi teniente- comento Ukitake con el seño fruncido además de una mirada fulminante para que llegaran los otros dos capitanes

-¡Rukia hola!, al parecer llegué antes- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa a lo lejos mientras la saludaba

-Kurosaki- gruñeron los cuatro capitanes al verlo

**-O-**

Mientras Rukia trataba de entender el comportamiento de los capitanes entre ellos un grupo de shinigamis miraban a la distancia

-Por que todos actúan como si estuvieran enamorados- pregunto Momo con curiosidad

-Eso provoca la poción, cualquiera que tenga trato con quien la utiliza se enamora por un lapso de tiempo- respondio Nemu

-Teniente sustituta eso es muy ingenioso, pero no pudiste hacer que Chibi taicho no se enamorara también- comento Yachiru con un pequeño puchero mientras miraba la escena desde la espada de Nemu

-Acaso son celos Yachiru ¡No puede ser!- dijo Matsumoto para que sus compañeras a excepción de Nemu la callaran por que comenzaban a llamar la atención

-Me gusta ¿Y?- respondio la pequeña shinigami, se encontraba celosa aunque no quisiera aceptarlo

-Les parece si vemos como sigue esto- dijo Nanao para acomodarse las gafas, incluso ella fue arrastrada al plan

-Bien, pero una de nosotras deberá de mantener todo bajo control- dijo Matsumoto al ver como entre todos los capitanes se lanzaban miradas fulminantes

-Yo iré- dijo Yachiru al ver como Toshiro trataba de pasar su brazo sobre la ojivioleta

-Te acompaño- agrego Nanao al ver como Shunsui la tomaba de la cintura pero era rápidamente amonestado por los demás

-Espero que ninguno de ellos resulte muy herido- dijo Momo para que Matsumoto y Nemu asintieran

Regresando con Rukia y los demás...

-Kurosaki ¿Que te hizo aparecer por aquí?- pregunto Toshiro con una mirada seria además de un aura asesina, Byakuya había sido él único que pudo acercarse lo suficiente a la ojivioleta para tomarla de la cintura según él por el día del amor y la amistad

-Bueno, Rukia me pidió que viniera por que nos mandaron a llamar- respondio tranquilamente

-Rukia-san ha considerado la idea sobre una cita nosotros dos- comento Shunsui. Para el shinigami sustituto fue como un balde de agua fría inconscientemente comenzó a cerrar sus puños y su ceño se frunció más de lo normal

-Kyoraku, deja a Rukia ella comerá CONMIGO- le respondio Ukitake quien amenazaba en desenfundar su zampaktou al igual que Toshiro y Byakuya antes de comenzar a discutir entre ellos

-¿Que les pasa a estos el día de hoy?- le pregunto Ichigo a Rukia sus facciones habían regresado a la normalidad cuando la ojivioleta se le acerco

-Ni idea, solo empezó cuando llegué- respondio para encogerse de hombros

-¡Hay estas Ichigo!- exclamo Kenpachi para atacar al pelinaranja y provocarle a los demás capitanes una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa la mayor amenaza estaba fuera del juego

-¡Shiro estoy aburrida se mi caballito!- dijo Yachiru antes de saltarle encima y sujetarse lo más fuerte posible

-Kusajishi por favor, quiero conseguir una cita con Rukia- respondio el peliblanco mientras la ignoraba parcialmente y entonces ella se bajaba de su espalda no tenía sentido seguir en su espalda si el la ignoraba aunque no quería admitirlo le dolió un poco

-Taicho, no ha hecho su papeleo- comento Nanao apareciéndose frente a él con su libro amenazante

-Chicas, feliz 14 de febrero- dijo Rukia para abrazar a Nanao y a Yachiru

-Me gustaría ser mujer- susurro Shunsui para que sus compañeros asintieran

-Ruki, no dejaremos que te hagan algo están muy raros- susurro Yachiru antes de subirse a la espalda de Nanao para que las tres shinigamis dejaran atrás a sus compañeros

-Gracias- respondio Rukia con una sonrisa, empezaba a sentirse incomoda

-No podemos dejar que ellas nos roben a Kuchiki Rukia- dijo Toshiro con el seño fruncido para que los otros tres shinigamis asintieran

-Les parece si hacemos una tregua temporal- agrego Shunsui para quitarse el sombrero y la bata, esto iba enserió

-Abarai será otro problema- comento Ukitake para señalarlo a la distancia que se acercaba al trió de shinigamis con un gran ramo de flores

-Dispersarte senbonzakura- dijo el noble para invocar su shikai e ir por su teniente

-Tendremos que darle una pequeña ventaja a Byakuya por el favor- comento Ukitake para que los demás soltaran un suspiro de aceptación

**-O-**

-¡Byakuya no dejare que te le acerques!- exclamo la piña con un aura asesina al ver que su capitán intentaba acercarse a según él su Rukia

-Ni creas que podrás ser novio de Rukia, ELLA será miá- respondio con el seño fruncido para invocar su bankai y darle una curiosa escena a todos los demás shinigamis

-¡O nuestra!- corearon los demás capitanes para unirse a la pelea de todos contra todos

-Etto... Kuchiki-san, feliz día de san Valentín- dijo Hanatarou con un sonrojo mientras entregaba una pequeña rosa antes de salir corriendo

-Siento que hoy soy muy cotizada ¿Por que presiento que Matsumoto-san tiene que ver en esto?- pregunto Rukia para que a Nanao y Yachiru les saliera una gotita

-Ni idea- corearon las demás antes que de la nada se abriera una garganta y de ella saliera el sexto espada

-Muñeca ¿Que tal si te invito a comer?- dijo Grimmjow para tomarla de la cintura y desaparecer dejando atrás a Nanao y Yachiru

-Solo Ichigo-kun puede hacer algo sin tratar de matar a alguien- comento Nanao al ver como Shunsui lanzaba a Toshiro contra la quinta división para ser atacado por Ukitake y Byakuya

-Necesito encargarme de Ken-chan no dejare que Shiro se acerque más a Rukia- respondio Yachiru con el seño fruncido antes de elevar su reitatsu para atacar a su capitán

-¡Pero que haces!- dijo Kenpachi al ver que su ataque era interrumpido por su teniente

-Lucho por el puesto de capitán Kenny, ojala y seas fuerte- respondio Yachiru para invocar lo que parecía su shikai por que su zampaktou tomo la forma de una lanza de dos puntas en una tenía una cuchilla mientras que en la otra era un tridente

-¿Cuando hiciste eso?, que más da ¡Espero que seas fuerte!- exclamo Kenpachi para quitarse su parche

-Ichigo-kun no hay tiempo ven conmigo- dijo Nanao mientras la pequeña teniente iba a luchar contra su capitán los otros cinco shinigamis fueron tras Rukia al sentir al espada en las cercanías con ella

-¿Que sucede Nanao-san? Algún pro...- dijo Ichigo para quedarse callado al ver como Grimmjow tomaba de los hombros y la abrazaba -_Quien se cree ese gato para abrazar a MI enana... un momento desde cuando es mi enana- _pensó un poco confundido el pelinaranja, cada vez que veía a su amiga con alguno de los shinigamis que se comportaban así sentía un deseo interno por golpearlos

-_**Mi rey aceptalo la amas a pesar de todo-**_ dijo Ogichi burlonamente en su mente

-_Claro que no solo es mi amiga- _

_-__**Amiga y sientes celos de novio ¿No?-**_

_-Lo admito no se lo que siento-_ respondio para seguirla

-**Ay mi rey ojala y te des cuenta antes de salir lastimado-** susurro Ogichi con una pequeña sonrisa

**-O-**

Con Rukia...

-Por favor acepta una cita- dijo Grimmjow para acercarla más a el

-Aléjate de ella, solo podrá salir conmigo- dijo Byakuya cortante con una mirada que fulminaría a casi cualquiera

-Nii-sama...esto es muy raro, hoy quería decirle a Ichigo lo que siento_-_ susurro un poco triste al parecer algo conspiraba contra ella

-Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Kyoraku, Jushiro, Abarai ustedes no podrán derrotarme peleare por ella hasta el fin- dijo el hollow con una sonrisa burlona para transformarse

-Dejate de estupideces espada- comento Ukitake antes de noquearlo con un golpe ante la mirada atónita de Rukia

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Renji en un tono preocupado al tomarla con delicadeza por el mentón

-No te hizo algo- agrego Shunsui ante la mirada fulminante, entre todos ellos se creaba un ambiente tenso a más no poder. Ichigo trataba de mantenerles el paso pero no podía ante

un escudo especial de kido el cual alejaba a cualquier shinigami que intentara acercarse, cada uno trataba de hacerle la platica a la ojivioleta pero llego un momento en el cual todo era un silencio absoluto

-Rukia...- susurro Ichigo al ver que Renji la besaba, en ese momento sintió unas lagrimas recorrer su cara además de un dolor en el corazón. Solo corrió lo más lejos que pudo la tristeza de su corazón nunca la había sentido de tal manera; comprendía por fin que después de tantos años se había enamorado de la shinigami -Por que hasta hoy pude darme cuenta de esto- dijo para comenzar a llorar en silencio

**-O-**

A lo lejos lo miraban varios shinigamis

-Así que te gusta ese enano peliblanco de Hitsugaya, Yachiru- dijo Kenpachi después de un rato él paro la pelea al notar una pequeña lagrima en la pequeña cuando Toshiro le regalo un beso en la mejilla a la ojivioleta

-Si Ken-chan, pero Ichi-san esta muy triste por todo esto- respondio

-Fue mi culpa si no hubiera convencido a Nemu de hacer la pócima- agrego Matsumoto para todos era muy triste incluso para Kenpachi ver al pelinaranja en ese estado tan deprimido

-Necesitaríamos algo para alejar a todos de ella por un momento- suspiro Nanao, quería ver como su capitán intentaba obtener algo de ella especialmente en ese día

-Ya déjense de tonterías si comenzaron esto tienen que resolverlo, tratare de distraer a los capitanes pero no podré contra todos- dijo Kenpachi no era que le gustara ayudar en situaciones románticas pero no quería que Ichigo se deprimiera conocía esa faceta del pelinaranja y la detestaba

-¡Yo te ayudo Kenny!- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa

-¡Nosotras también!- exclamaron Matsumoto, Nanao y Momo

**-O-**

Rápidamente elaboraron un plan para poder reunir a Ichigo y Rukia durante el ocaso

-Ken-chan, me dejaras salir con Shiro algún día- dijo Yachiru en la espalda del shinigami mientras se dirigían hacia la ojivioleta

-Solo si demuestra ser fuerte – respondio con una sonrisa maniática desde hace un mes corría el rumor de que al peliblanco le gustaba la pequeña era momento de ver si era digno de ella

-Taicho, espero que me perdone por esto- dijo Nanao antes de besar a Hisagi Matsumoto le había pedido ayuda a su compañero de bebida y este acepto

-Nanao-chan...- dijo Shunsui deteniendo su paso al mirar a su teniente haciendo eso la poción dejo de funcionar pero dando lugar a un sentimiento de tristeza ahora sentía lo que ella al verlo con varias mujeres -Veo que eres pareja de Hisagi-san- agrego en un tono triste y melancólico

-Nanao no quisiera ser pareja de nadie más que de usted Kyoraku taicho- dijo Hisagi para que un gran sonrojo se apoderara de la teniente

**-O-**

-Hitsugaya, Kuchiki ¡Preparence para luchar!- dijo Kenpachi mientras saltaba y quebrantaba la barrera de un solo golpe para atacar a los shinigamis

-Ukki, piña ustedes también ¡Dejen tranquila a Rukia!- agrego Yachiru saltando del hombro de su capitán

Ante el comienzo de la lucha Rukia decidió alejarse, se preguntaba donde estaba Ichigo quería decirle lo que sentía pero solo no podía algo la impedía hacerlo; prefería guardar sus sentimientos hacía él que perder su amistad si la rechazaba

-Rukia, ven- susurro Matsumoto junto a Momo en una esquina

-¿Que quieren?- pregunto un poco fastidiada ese día había sido bastante pesado para ella

-Kurosaki-san está muy triste, creo que eres la única que puede animarle- respondio Momo para guiar a la shinigami a los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki donde se encontraba el shinigami sustituto cantando cerca de un árbol de cerezo

**Yorokobi ga mau haru o omou namida no hane**

Creo que la primavera le da alas a mis lagrimas si siento alegría

**Chiriyuku hanabira to nari anata no moto he to**

Y al dispersarse se convierten en pétalos que van hacia ti

**Kaze ga naru tabi, soba ni iru yo, tadoritsukeru**

Al grado en que el viento sopla, se alejan llevándote mi deseo:

**Kanashimi yori, samishisa yori**

En lugar de tristeza, en lugar de soledad

**Mamoru beki wa ima o ikiru anata**

Vive y respira para proteger el presente

**Umarekawattara sakura no shita de mata aimashou**

Bajo las flores del árbol de cerezo nos volveremos a ver

**Kitto sono toki ni wa waratte eien o chikaou**

Estoy seguro, y sonreiremos por nuestra eterna promesa:

**Aishi ai sarete kono inochi wa nemuri de saite**

Esta vida es el amor y el amor es como las flores en nuestros sueños

**Iroasenai manazashi o mune ni mai chiru negai**

Llevo la esperanza en mi mirada, y en mi corazón desea cada día

**Anata ni, anata ni, anata ni**

Que tú, que tú, que tú

**Tadai aitai**

Me abraces otra vez

-¡Ichigo!- exclamo Rukia con lágrimas en sus ojos al terminar de escuchar el canto del pelinaranja

-Te amo Rukia- le susurro Ichigo al abrazarla con fuerza estaba feliz de verla, pero no le importo la posibilidad de que fuera novia de alguien más necesitaba decirle lo que sentía

-Yo también zanahoria- respondio para mirarlo con algunas lágrimas en su rostro para acercarse

-Rukia...-

-Por la sopa ¡ya besense!- exclamo Matsumoto para que los dos shinigamis se sonrojaran

-Ran-chan, no les digas eso- dijo Momo para llevársela con una gotita

-Rukia yo...- dijo Ichigo para sentir los labios de la petit sobre los suyos inconscientemente paso su brazos a la cintura de ella para levantarla un poco más mientras que ella paso los suyos al cuello del shinigami sustituto, así permanecieron unos instantes más

-Ichigo, no crees que la canción fue antes de tiempo- dijo la ojivioleta burlonamente para señalar los árboles con hojas verdes

-Creo que sí, pero la intención es lo que cuenta- respondio con una sonrisa por que faltaba para que comenzaran a florecer los árboles en primavera

**-O-**

-Ahggg que sucedió- dijo Renji al levantarse entre tantos escombros solo para ver a Yachiru y Toshiro tomados de la mano viendo el ocaso y junto a ellos a Kenpachi con una sonrisa

-Veo que ya te levantaste Renji- comento Byakuya quien observaba el ocaso también

-Capitán que sucedió no recuerdo nada- pregunto el shinigami con una mueca de dolor sentía que un tren le paso por encima

-Una poción nos hizo competir por Rukia-san- respondio Ukitake con una sonrisa quien estaba vendado de los brazos y la cabeza

-Solo yo salí ileso de Kenpachi-kun y Yachiru-san- agrego Shunsui quien abrazaba a Nanao

-Le pediré una disculpa a Rukia cuando la vea- respondio Renji para ver a lo lejos a un confundido Grimmjow que mejor regreso a Hueco Mundo no sin antes terminar de ver el ocaso

-Nosotros también- corearon los demás shinigamis

-Antes una pregunta ¿Por que Yachiru e Hitsugaya están de la mano?- pregunto Ukitake cuando él despertó ellos dos ya estaban así

-Yachiru es mi novia- respondio Toshiro para abrazarla mientras los miraba con su seria expresión de "Algún problema"

-Recuerda le haces daño y todos tus huesos tronaran como chicharrón- agrego Kenpachi

En las cercanías estaban Ichigo y Rukia tomados de la mano al fin estaban juntos en ese momento les daba igual si Byakuya los miraba a lo lejos y después trataba de matar a Ichigo era el mejor día de san Valentín de sus vidas

**Yoru: ¿Que les pareció?**

**Gatito LOL: si preguntan la canción es Sakurabito de Sunset swish n.n**


End file.
